Los problemas del cielo
by vagoMDH
Summary: Tsuna después de lo ocurrido con vindice termina involucrado con una chica alienigena? que pasara con este encuentro del destino? y los problemas que trae con el.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo y normal en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi o bueno, no tranquilo pero si normal, Reborn como siempre lo despertó de manera violenta, luego en el desayuno tuvo que aguantar las riñas de lambo e I-pin donde por desgracia su desayuno termino en el suelo y para colmo ya iba tarde para la escuela así que no pudo esperar a que su madre le hiciera otro.

Saliendo de su casa como siempre se encontró con Gokudera quien lo esperaba para ir juntos a la escuela, en el camino se encontró con Yamamoto y como siempre Gokudera lo regañaba por cualquier cosa haciendo que Yamamoto se riera por tomarlo en broma lo que hacia que Gokudera se enojara mas con el.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Hibari y a Suzuki en la puerta viendo a todos entrar, lo cual hizo que se tratara de ocultar con su mochila para que no lo vieran pero para su desgracia Hibari lo vio y se acerco a el sacando sus tonfas pero en ese momento Ryohei llego con la camisa desabrochada gritando lo extremo que seria su día, esto hizo que Hibari fuera contra el por no seguir las normas de la escuela en cuanto a vestimenta.

Cuando entro a su salón fue saludado por Enma y los demás de la familia Simon, sus clases siguieron normalmente, entendiendo poco de lo que decían los profesores y esforzándose en la clase de educación física, al terminar la ultima clase solo podía suspirar mientras sus compañeros se empezaban a ir, al verlo así Enma se acerco.

Enma: que te pasa Tsuna? Porque suspiras tanto? –al escuchar esto Gokudera se alarmo

Gokudera: le pasa algo decimo? Se siente mal? O hay alguien molestándolo? Solo dígame y acabare con esa persona –Tsuna al escucharlo se alarmo por lo que podría hacer Gokudera ya que empezó a ver a varios del salón con una cara amenazante

Tsuna: espera Gokudera no es nada de eso, solo me siento cansado por todo lo que paso con los arcobaleno y siendo sinceros ya no entiendo las clases, sabia que era malo no venir tantos días a la escuela –dijo viendo a sus dos amigos y agachando la cabeza

Enma: ya veo, siendo sincero yo tampoco entiendo mucho la clase pero Suzuki me ayuda a repasar cuando llegamos a casa –dijo rascándose con pena la mejilla

Gokudera: si es por eso yo lo ayudare decimo, no se preocupe yo hare que pase todas sus materias con la mayor calificación, así que mejor me voy para preparar todo lo necesario y mañana estudiar toda la tarde –dijo con determinación y casi fuego en los ojos agarrando su mochila e irse corriendo

Esto causo que los dos lideres tuvieran una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, después se voltearon a ver y se rieron un poco.

Enma: jaja se ve que Gokudera te aprecia mucho

Tsuna: si, pero a veces se entusiasma demasiado y es un poco sofocante jaja –rio nervioso pues recordó cuando anteriormente Gokudera y Yamamoto le trataron de enseñar pero fue un desastre

Enma: sabes, deberías salir para des-estresarte, eso hago yo cuando estoy cansado de los problemas de la familia te podría servir –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsuna lo pensara

Tsuna: tienes razón debería de hacer eso, pero no creo que eso me sirva porque estoy seguro que Reborn aparecerá de la nada y me hará entrenar o algo así –dijo bajando los hombros

Enma: bueno eso… no lo puedo negar, pero si deberías relajarte, no se, empezar un hobbie, estar mas tiempo en la ducha o tal vez conseguirte una novia –dijo sin muchas opciones –bueno ya me voy y deberías pensar en lo que dije no vaya a ser que te enfermes –termino de decir mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta donde ya lo esperaba el resto de su familia

Tsuna por su parte pensaba en lo que le dijo su amigo y se ponía nervioso al pensar en tener novia, aunque si queria salir con Kyoko, Haru ya en varias ocasiones había dicho que le gustaba a ella y no queria herirla, esto lo puso en un dilema e iba a seguir meditándolo cuando escucho una voz a su lado.

Reborn: Enma tiene razón ya deberías de confesarte a Kyoko –esta oración hizo que Tsuna se tensara y empezara a sudar –aunque Haru tampoco estaría mal se nota que a ella le gustas, que dilema… ya se deberías ir por las dos

Esto hizo que Tsuna volteara a verlo con asombro por esa loca idea y reclamarle pero no pudo decir nada cuando frente a sus ojos estaba león convertido en pistola y Reborn lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Reborn: bueno Tsuna vamos a hacer que dejes de ser indeciso –dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y le daba con una bala de última voluntad a quema-ropa.

Arriba de ellos, muy arriba de ellos en el espacio una nave espacial era perseguida por otro par de naves.

Una de las naves que perseguía se adelanto a su compañera sin decirle y este sin querer le termino dando haciendo que empezara a caer, la nave perseguida fue golpeada por la nave dañada haciendo que se saliera de control y también empezara a caer, las dos naves caían en dirección a Namimori pero la nave que se salió de control logro desviarse y caer en una montaña cercana pero la otra sin poder hacer nada solo iba en picada haciendo que el conductor se eyectara en el aire salvándose del impacto.

Tsuna corría por la escuela en calzoncillos buscando a Kyoko o a Haru para confesarse (aunque Haru no fuera a esa escuela), por la ventana del segundo piso vio a Kyoko caminando unos pasos fuera de la escuela con Haru quien al parecer la había esperado, al ver a las dos Tsuna sin dudarlo abrió la ventana y salto por ella, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de la escuela una sombra lo cubrió lo que hizo que volteara hacia arriba y viera lo que parecía una nave espacial cayendo sobre el.

Con el efecto de la bala aun en él decidió atrapar esa cosa lo que causo que terminara bajo de ella inconsciente pero al menos no muerto.

Varias horas después Tsuna estaba en la tina de su baño adolorido por el golpe que le causo esa cosa, la cual ya había sido tomada por los Vongola y empezada a analizar para saber de donde venia, el pensaba que era una broma de Mukuro o Byakuya ya que los dos era un poco infantiles y sádicos.

Tsuna: bueno da igual, mañana de seguro me dirán de donde vino esa cosa, aunque tengo que agradecer que me dejara noqueado y evitar que llegara con Kyoko y Haru –dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía en el agua.

Se metió todo en el agua caliente por impulso tratando de relajase un poco, así estuvo unos segundos hasta que salió para tomar aire y estirarse aun con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se estiro por alguna razón sintió algo blando en sus dos manos y escucho un pequeño quejido, esto hizo que abriera los ojos y quedara en shock pues había una chica muy guapa frente a él totalmente desnuda y para mayor sorpresa eso blando que sentía en sus manos eran los pechos de la chica quien solo lo vio curiosa.

Así pasaron 1, 2 y 3 segundos para que su cerebro procesara la situación e hiciera lo mas lógico que podía hacer, gritar y salir de la bañera rápidamente, al escuchar el grito Nana, Reborn y Lambo fueron a ver que pasaba pero solo encontraron a Tsuna balbuceando cosas fuera de la tina de baño.

Después de calmarse unos segundos explico lo que paso haciendo que Lambo le dijera pervertido y saliera corriendo, por su parte Nana y Reborn solo pensaban que ya estaba en esa edad y no le dieron mas vueltas.

Varios minutos después Tsuna ya estaba con su ropa para dormir y caminaba hacia su habitación mientras pensaba lo que había pasado, estaba seguro que si había una chica en la bañera pero cuando los demás llegaron a ver lo que pasaba solo estaba él en el baño, tal vez algún usuario de las llamas de la niebla le jugo una broma, pero sin ninguna prueba lo mejor era dormir y olvidar todo.

Cuando entro a su cuarto para su sorpresa estaba la misma chica que vio en el baño pero ahora vistiendo solamente una toalla, Tsuna se congelo al verla y se puso a sudar al recordar que le había agarrado su pecho.

¿?: Espero que no te moleste que haya agarrado la toalla –dijo sin darle mucha importancia a estar solo con la toalla

Tsuna: emm disculpa pero quien eres? –pregunto todavía nervioso y sin voltear a verla

¿?: Yo? Yo me llamo Lala y vengo del planeta Deviluke

Tsuna: Planeta Deviluke? Entonces eres un alíen?

Lala: desde tu punto de vista si

Tsuna: es enserio? –pregunto con duda

Lala: no me crees? Pues mira acaso los humanos tienen esto –dijo levantando la toalla en la zona de sus glúteos y dándose la vuelta

Tsuna por su parte al escucharla la volteo a ver pero al instante se puso rojo y se tapo la cara, mientras Lala seguía mostrando que al parecer tenía una cola de color negro.

Lala: eso es suficiente para que me creas que no soy de este planeta? –dijo dándose la vuelta y ocultando su parte trasera

Tsuna: ok te creo pero porque apareciste en mi baño –dijo nervioso y todavía tapándose la cara

Lala: Es por que use esto –dijo mostrando una especie de pulsera– esto se llama pyon-pyon warp-kun

Por su lado Tsuna solo echo un vistazo rápido para ver lo que ella le mostraba.

Lala: aunque no puede tele-transportarme a un lugar especifico puede tele-transportar cosas vivas a una distancia corta

Tsuna: tele-transportar? –esto solo le puedo recordar a Spanner y Gianini

Lala: si, cuando lo use en la capsula de escape de mi nave me tele-transporto por casualidad a tu baño –explico

Tsuna: capsula de escape?

Lala: si, veras, me están persiguiendo, pensé que al venir a la tierra me desharía de ellos pero me alcanzaron y casi me atrapan de no ser por este pequeño –dijo acariciando la pulsera

Tsuna: perseguidores… –esto hizo que Tsuna se sintiera mal por la chica

¿?: Lala-sama –dijo una voz entrando desde la ventana del cuarto– se encuentra bien? –pregunto un pequeño ser de predominante color blanco que rápidamente abrazo a Lala

Lala: peke, que alivio también lograste escapar a salvo –dijo felizmente

Peke: si, gracias a que la nave todavía no había dejado la atmosfera, por cierto quien es ese terrícola? –pregunto señalando a Tsuna

Lala: es una de las personas que viven en esta casa, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

Tsuna: me llamo Tsuna –dijo viéndola mas tranquilo pero todavía con pena

Lala: ya veo, el se llama peke y es un robot multiusos a la medida que construí, por cierto el pyon-pyon warp-kun también lo construí yo –dijo con algo de orgullo

Peke: un gusto

Tsuna le devolvió el saludo mientras pensaba que era increíble que ella pudiera hacer esos inventos, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque Lala se quito la toalla sin pudor y volteo a ver a peke

Lala: muy bien peke cuento contigo

Peke: claro Lala-sama –dijo levantando la mano derecha para después empezar a brillar

Esto deslumbro un poco a Tsuna pero cuando dejo de brillar, Lala ahora tenia puesto un traje que se parecía a peke.

Lala: me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido y que piensas? Es lindo no? –pregunto a Tsuna mientras daba una vuelta

Tsuna: si se te ve bien –dijo viendo el curioso traje y siendo sincero no era el mas raro que haya visto

Peke: por cierto Lala-sama que piensa hacer de ahora en adelante? –su voz parecía venir del gran "sombrero" blanco que estaba en la cabeza de Lala

Lala: sobre eso, ya he pensado en varias cosas –no pudo terminar pues dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado peke y se posicionaron uno frente a Lala y el otro a su espalda

¿?: rayos, usted es realmente muy problemática, debería haberla atado de pies y manos hasta que saliéramos de este planeta –dijo el hombre frente a Lala

Lala: peke, te dije que te aseguraras que no te siguieran ¿verdad? –dijo enojada mientras peke se disculpaba

Tsuna solo veía como Lala empezaba a hacer un berrinche contra peke, en ese momento el sujeto de enfrente de Lala la agarro del brazo y ambos empezaban a forcejear, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el tipo sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear estaba Tsuna en su modo híper, el tipo se sorprendió al verlo y no pudo esquivar el golpe de Tsuna a su rostro, el otro sujeto soltó a Lala y tomo distancia, Tsuna al ver eso tomo a Lala de la cintura y salió por la ventana rápidamente.

El segundo tipo salió tras ellos rápidamente dejando a su compañero quien seguía aturdido, cuando se recompuso quiso seguirlos pero sintió un jalón en su pantalón al voltear vio a un bebe vestido con un traje y un pequeño camaleón en su sombrero.

Reborn: me podrías decir de donde son ustedes? –dijo de manera seria

Por su lado Tsuna avanzaba brincando por los tejados ya que al traer a Lala en un brazo no podía volar.

Lala: Tsuna porque me ayudas? –pregunto sin darle mucha importancia a ir prácticamente colgando

Tsuna: porque no puedo solo quedarme mirando cuando necesitas ayuda –respondió sin percatarse que Lala se sonrojo

Corrieron unos minutos y llegaron a la escuela de Tsuna, quien dudo en entrar unos segundos pero al final lo hizo, cuando iban cruzando la puerta varios tipos vestidos de negro los acorralaron, para se exactos eran seis personas, Tsuna se quedo quieto pensando en que acción tomar pero en ese momento llego un tipo vistiendo una extraña armadura pero lo que sorprendió a Tsuna fue que ese tipo venia bajando de una nave espacial.

¿?: Fuera de mi camino terrícola, los forasteros no deben meterse en nuestros asuntos –dijo con una voz fuerte

Iba a seguir hablando pero un joven de cabello negro se acerco y sin decir nada golpeo con unas tonfas a uno de sus compañeros pensó que era una acción sin sentido pero para su sorpresa su compañero que recibió el golpe cayo al suelo y no se levanto

Tsuna al ver a Hibari llegar ahora si se puso nervioso, justo en ese momento vio como detrás del tipo de armadura estaba Yamamoto llegando con calma

Hibari: la escuela esta cerrada así que todos salgan de aquí sino quieren que los mate a mordidas –dijo de forma amenazante sin importarle que ya había golpeado a alguien y viendo directamente a Tsuna

Yamamoto: ma ma tranquilízate Hibari no se que pasa aquí pero si Tsuna esta en problemas hay que ayudarlo –dijo sorprendiendo al tipo de la armadura por colocarse tras el sin que se diera cuenta y a Lala por que al parecer Tsuna tenia amigos fuertes

¿?: se atreven a entrometerse en nuestro camino? Entonces los moveré con toda mi fuerza –dijo sacando una espada y atacando a Yamamoto quien era el mas cercano

Pero para su sorpresa Yamamoto detuvo su espada con otra espada que no supo de donde saco, Hibari solo vio a los tipos de negro como su fueran basura y dio un paso, los tipos de negro tuvieron un escalofrió y retrocedieron un poco.

Todos estaban tensos viendo sus opciones cuando para sorpresa de todos Reborn cayo en medio de todos.

Reborn: chiaos –saludo viendo a todos pero detuvo su vista en Tsuna y la chica que estaba protegiendo –quien te viera Tsuna, huyendo con una chica al parecer mis clases están dando sus frutos, pero dejando eso de lado estas seguro de ayudarla? –pregunto de forma seria a lo que Tsuna solo asintió levemente –ok, una ultima cosa sabes el porque es perseguida?

Esa pregunta hizo que Tsuna se diera cuenta que en ningún momento le había dicho el porque, solo pudo vela de reojo antes de que el tipo de armadura hablara otra vez

¿?: da igual si sabe o no, ninguno debería meterse en esto así que Lala-sama por favor vuelva a casa y deje de huir

Al decir esa oración Tsuna y Yamamoto se quedaron quietos, por su lado Hibari al ver como iban las cosas perdió el interés y se fue

Lala: de ninguna manera zastin, ya estoy harta de esos arreglos matrimoniales diarios

Zastin: pero Lala-sama esa es la voluntad de su padre

Lala: eso no tiene nada que ver con papa, ya no quiero eso –dijo mientras sacaba una especie de celular

Tsuna por su parte se sentía tonto por todo lo que estaba pasando y al ver a Reborn, el pequeño bebe al parecer sabia toda la situación y solo vino a molestarlo, Yamamoto por su lado bajo su espada y le parecía interesante la situación.

Del celular una luz salió hacia el cielo y a los pocos segundos se materializo una especie de pulpo mecánico, zastin y los tipos de negro se pusieron en guardia rápidamente sabiendo como eran los inventos de Lala, Reborn por su parte salto hasta donde estaba Yamamoto y lo jalo de la camisa para que se cubrieran en la pared exterior de la escuela y Tsuna solo veía a este "pulpo" con curiosidad.

Lala: vamos vaccum-kun, succiónalos! –cuando termino de hablar la "boca" del pulpo se abrió y empezó a succionar el aire con una gran presión y después de unos segundos jalo a los tipos de negro.

Todos eran succionados uno por uno hasta que por su armadura zastin se atoro en la boca haciendo que el pulpo aumentara su fuerza logrando succionarlo pero saliéndose de control en el proceso y empezando a succionar todo, Tsuna se dio cuenta que el también iba a ser succionado por lo que contra todo pronostico salto hacia la boca con llamas en sus manos y con el impulso lo traspaso haciendo que estallara.

Reborn rápidamente salto hacia donde estaba Tsuna y lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, esto sorprendió a Lala (quien volaba unos metros sobre el suelo) y a Yamamoto.

Reborn: bueno señorita esto fue divertido pero ya es tarde y este inútil tiene clases mañana así que vamos a hablar mas tranquilamente y claro mañana ok?

Lala: mmm bueno

Reborn: Yamamoto tu también deberías de irte a dormir ya es noche y por lo que siento mañana será un día agitado –dijo viendo a Yamamoto quien solo hizo una sonrisa irónica y se despidió con la mano.

.

.

.

Tsuna suspiraba cansado y con dolor en la cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era destruir esa cosa que saco Lala y después nada hasta hoy en la mañana cuando su alarma lo despertó, de hecho fue relativamente tranquilo ya que Reborn no estaba en la casa, pero eso lo preocupo mas porque siempre traía algo entre manos ese pequeño ser del mal.

Caminaba rumbo a la escuela solo, porque al parecer Gokudera se quedo hasta muy noche haciendo el material que iba a ocupar el día de hoy para enseñarle por lo que le mando un mensaje que se adelantara, iba pensando que rayos pasaba con los acontecimientos de su vida pero una voz lo llamo.

Kyoko: buenos días Tsuna

Tsuna: buenos días –dijo poniéndose un poco tenso al notar que solo estaban los dos solos

Porque siempre junto a el estaba alguno de sus guardianes o alguno de los bebes hitman, pero en este momento no había nadie alrededor, comprobó rápidamente si alguno estaba cerca pero no había nadie y con lo que paso ayer con Reborn se armo de valor para confesarse.

Tsuna: Kyoko, puede que esto sea repentino pero te queria decir que –se quedo cayado renovando su determinación, cerro los ojos recordando rápidamente que si pudo hacerle frente a bermuda y demás podía hacer esto –yo, bueno, veras, me gustas –dijo abriendo los ojos

Y para su sorpresa una sonriente Lala con un Reborn al hombro estaban frente a el, mientras Kyoko estaba tras ellos.

Lala: así que tu también piensas lo mismo he, entonces la propuesta de matrimonio esta completa –dijo felizmente

Tsuna al escuchar esto no supo que hacer y solo se quedo ahí, Lala entonces lo abrazo.

Lala: entonces casémonos Tsuna

Reborn solo pensaba que se haría mas interesante de ahora en adelante, Kyoko al ver a los dos abrazados decidió continuar su camino hacia la escuela y Tsuna todavía no lograba entender la situación.

.

.

.

y bueno aqui esta una historia que me se me vino a la mente, espero que les llame la atencion y nos leemos a la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui la continuacion de esta historia que se me ocurrio, estuve pensando como meter a otros personajes de to love ru como a kotegawa, Momioka y demas que son humanos y esto fue lo que se me ocurrio y obviamente tenia que estar el loquillo del director.

Estoy tratando de hacer que los personajes convivan sin que parezca forzado y tambien quitar cosas inuteles de la historia de to love ru, como por ejemplo la historia de la "cazadora de talentos", eso por ejemplo no lo recordaba para nada (y creo que ustedes tampoco).

Sin mas que decir los dejo.

Era la última clase del día y Tsuna no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que paso con Lala y Reborn en la mañana…

.

.

.

Tsuna: espera ¿a que te refieres con casarnos? –pregunto en pánico cuando por fin entendió lo que le dijo Lala

Lala: pues eso mismo, pensé en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio después de lo que paso anoche

Tsuna: propuesta de matrimonio? –pregunto en voz baja y no recordando cuando hizo eso

Pero vio a Reborn que seguía en el hombro de Lala y que parecía burlarse de su situación, Tsuna entonces pensó que lo del matrimonio fue orquestado por el bebe mafioso.

Reborn: Tsuna, estuve hablando con Lala y su guardián Zastin para llegar a un acuerdo, pero Lala creía tu también debías opinar sobre esto así que venimos a buscarte para saber tu opinión –dijo sin dejar hablar a Tsuna ni preguntar nada

Lala: eso verdad, quería preguntarte que pensabas de esto pero ya me dijiste que te gustaba así que todo está arreglado, vamos a casarnos Tsuna –expreso alegremente volviendo a abrazarlo

Reborn: entonces con eso dicho, iré a informar al noveno de esto, Lala acompañame también –dijo a los dos jóvenes

Lala acepto feliz, Tsuna iba a decir algo pero mejor se callo al ver la mirada filosa del bebe, después de eso Lala y Reborn se fueron y Tsuna sin saber que hacer fue a la escuela.

.

.

.

Volvió a suspirar al recordar otra vez lo sucedido, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela dando terminadas las clases, Gokudera rápidamente se acerco a Tsuna con una gran mochila y con una felicidad visible

Gokudera: decimo, tengo todo preparado para poder enseñarle toda la tarde –dijo animado

Los alumnos vieron eso y por alguna razón pensaron que si el peli-plateado tuviera cola la movería con todas sus fuerzas, por otro lado las chicas se emocionaron, antes no les agradaba que alguien como Tsuna se juntara con Gokudera pero ahora tras despertar en el BL no podían dejar de verlos juntos y mas cuando notaron que Tsuna era amigo de muchos chicos guapos haciéndolas perderse en sus fantasías.

Yamamoto se acerco se acerco a los dos con su clásica actitud despreocupada.

Yamamoto: hey chicos, si van a estudiar me puedo unir?

Gokudera: ha? Solo vas a desconcentrarnos así que no

Tsuna: claro Yamamoto

Gokudera: entonces no se puede hacer nada si el decimo lo quiere de esa forma

Sus demás compañeros solo veían su rápido cambio de opinión como algo raro, Tsuna se distrajo de sus problemas al ver la interacción de sus dos guardianes.

Los tres iban caminando rumbo a la salida cuando se toparon con Ryohei que inmediatamente se acostó bocabajo frente a Tsuna

Tsuna: he? –fue lo único que pudo decir al ver su extraño comportamiento

Gokudera: oye cabeza de césped quítate del camino –grito enojado mientras Yamamoto se reía de su actitud

Ryohei: Tsuna! Estoy mostrando mis respetos a ti –grito desconcertando a todos

Tsuna: a que te refieres?

Al escuchar esto Ryohei se levanto y le mostro una hoja que tenia con el, los otros tres la vieron intrigados, en esa hoja decía que había sido transferido a la clase especial, ninguno sabia que hubiera esa clase, cosa que les produjo mas dudas.

Tsuna: que es esta clase especial? No he oído hablar de ella

Ryohei: hace rato fui llamado a la oficina del director –hablo ignorado la pregunta del castaño– me dijeron que con el desempeño que he tenido en la escuela era difícil que me graduara de ella –continuo hablando sorprendiendo a los tres

Ryohei: pero el director me dijo que se abriría una clase especial que me convenía y que ahí es casi seguro que me pueda graduar –finalizo

Tsuna: ya veo, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Ryohei: el director me dijo que esa clase fue financiada por los Vongola y que todos los gastos serian pagados por ellos y tú siendo el jefe claramente tenia que mostrar agradecimiento –dijo antes de volverse a tirar al piso

Tsuna no sabia que decir, el no sabia nada de esa clase ni siquiera sabia que los Vongola tuvieran algo que ver con su escuela… pero pensándolo bien era obvio que la escuela sabia de ellos, porque era raro que la escuela no dijera nada cuando paso la pelea con los Varia pero también estaba Hibari quien parecía hacer lo que quisiera aquí.

Viendo todo eso se interesó en el trasfondo de la escuela pero decidió dejarlo así pensando que era mejor.

Tsuna: ya veo me alegro por ti –dijo al peli-blanco acostado en el piso

Ryohei: siii, también el director me dijo que les diera esto –dijo volviéndose a parar y dándoles a los tres una hoja a cada uno

Los tres las tomaron y leyeron, se sorprendieron al ver que también habían sido transferidos a esa clase, Gokudera alegrándose por seguir lado de su jefe, Yamamoto lo tomo sin mucha importancia y Tsuna quería quejarse pero se aguantó suponiendo que Reborn estaba detrás de todo esto.

Tsuna: gracias por avisarnos

Ryohei: claro, pero te lo vuelvo a agradecer Tsuna

Yamamoto: ya que estaremos en la misma clase porque no vienes con nosotros, íbamos a estudiar hoy

Gokudera: porque invitas al cabeza de césped? –dijo enojado

Tsuna: me parece buena idea porque no vienes

Ryohei: puedo?

Gokudera: ya oíste al décimo, vendrás con nosotros –dijo otra vez cambiando de parecer de manera rápida

Así los cuatro fueron a la casa de Tsuna, al llegar Tsuna aviso a su madre que estarían estudiando los cuatro pidiéndole que no dejara que lambo los molestara, Gokudera saco su material que preparo y empezó a enseñar a los otros tres.

Ya había oscurecido y Tsuna despedía a sus amigos tras terminar de estudiar.

Tsuna: entonces nos vemos mañana

Gokudera: claro decimo, por cierto ya revise el anuncio de cambio de clase y decía que mañana fuéramos antes de la primera clase a la oficina del director así que voy a pasar por usted

Tsuna: ya veo, gracias Gokudera

Yamamoto: nos vemos mañana Tsuna

Ryohei: nos vemos Tsuna

Los tres se despidieron y fueron rumbo a sus casas, Tsuna se sentía cansado así que solo tomo una cena ligera y fue a dormir (no sin antes poner su alarma más temprano).

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y Tsuna despertaba por el sonido de su alarma, abrió los ojos perezosamente pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Lala dormir con él, rápidamente salió de la cama y trataba de saber el porqué, pero por el movimiento despertó a Lala.

Lala: buenos días Tsuna –dijo levantándose ocasionando que la sabana que la cubría cayera y revelara que estaba desnuda

Tsuna: Lala porque estas desnuda? –pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta

Lala: porque Peke no puede ser mi ropa todo el tiempo –dijo de manera sencilla

Peke: eso es verdad, mi energía no dura tanto –dijo el pequeño robot saliendo de las sabanas

Tsuna: ok ya entendí, ahora ponte ropa –dijo sin voltear a verla todavía

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su mama de Tsuna se asomo

Nana: Tsuna ya… –no termino de hablar al ver la situación

Nana: ara, lamento interrumpir –dijo cerrando la puerta

Se escucharon los pasos de Nana irse rápidamente hacia la planta baja, Tsuna queria aclarar las cosas cuando su mama entro pero se quedo cayado al ver su reacción.

Tsuna: en cualquier caso ponte ropa por favor –dijo son resignación y suspirando

Lala entonces se paro sobre la cama y Peke se transformó en su ropa, Tsuna al notar el brillo desaparecer por fin volteo y vio a Lala con el mismo traje del día anterior.

Tsuna: entonces porque estas aquí?

Lala: porque eso hacen los prometidos aquí en la tierra no? –dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama

Tsuna se quedo callado al escuchar su repuesta, eso era verdad pero el no podía aceptar ese compromiso o mas bien queria saber porque se supone que estaban comprometidos.

Tsuna: Lala de hecho queria hablar sobre eso, como fue que nos comprometimos?

Lala: fue el día de nos conocimos –dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos en su pecho– ese día te me propusiste y yo acepte esa propuesta

Tsuna: no recuerdo haberlo hecho –dijo en voz baja y tratando de recordar

Lala: y ahora que estamos comprometidos vamos a vivir juntos y casarnos en el futuro –hablo poniendo una cara tan feliz que casi lo deslumbraba

En ese momento Reborn apareció golpeando la cabeza de Tsuna y evitando que siguiera preguntando cualquier cosa.

Reborn: no es momento de estar platicando, tienes que ir a la escuela, hoy empiezas en una nueva clase no? –Hablo estando entre los jóvenes– elegí a todos los de esa clase así que te divertirás

Tsuna: sabia que fuiste tu, porque hiciste eso? –pregunto con inconformidad

Reborn: para ayudar a Ryohei a terminar la escuela

Tsuna: y la verdadera razón?

Reborn: porque tienes que convivir con los de tu familia mas tiempo y porque me parece divertido

Tsuna solo se calló al oír las "razones" pero estaba seguro que solo fue por un capricho del bebe, en ese momento su madre abrió la puerta un poco y asomo la cabeza.

Nana: perdón por volverte a molestar pero Gokudera te esta esperando abajo –termino de decir y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Reborn: ya escuchaste, prepárate para ir a la escuela –dijo para caminar hacia la puerta y salir

Tsuna: haaaa… ya que –hablo resignado –entonces, mamá ya debió de haber hecho el desayuno así que adelántate –dijo volteando a ver a Lala

Lala: ok, te veré abajo –contesto con alegría mientras se levantaba

Cuando Lala salió de la habitación Tsuna volvió a suspirar con cansancio, se cambio a su uniforme y tomo su mochila, camino hacia el comedor y al entrar vio a Reborn y a Lala desayunando, también estaba Gokudera sentado ahí pero el no desayunaba y junto a el estaba el sujeto de la armadura que cruzo espadas son Yamamoto hace dos días y jugando en sus hombros estaba Lambo e I-pin.

Nana puso su plato sobre la mesa al verlo pero se notaba un poco incomoda, Tsuna no la culpaba pero se preguntaba en su mente porque se incomodaba con esta situación y no con las anteriores.

Tsuna: gracias mamá y buenos días –dijo mientras se sentaba

Gokudera: buenos días decimo como amaneció hoy? –pregunto con alegría y aparentemente ignorando a Lala y Zastin

Tsuna: bien, gracias por preguntar –respondió llevándose un pan a la boca

Después de ese intercambio ninguno hablo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y a los niños, para Tsuna era incomodo eso y por lo que veía su madre también estaba incomoda, pero los demás no lo parecían.

Tsuna: gracias por la comida, tengo que llegar temprano hoy así que ya me voy –dijo mientras se levantaba

Gokudera también se levantó y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Reborn: yo tengo cosas que hacer, te veré mas tarde –dijo el bebe en la entrada de la cocina

Lala: nos vemos Tsuna –dijo alegremente mientras agitaba la mano

Tsuna los despido y camino hacia a escuela, los dos iban cayados pero Gokudera le mandaba miradas ocasionales, cansado de eso Tsuna pregunto.

Tsuna: que pasa Gokudera?

Gokudera: no, bueno, heeem, como decirlo…

Tsuna: tienes preguntas sobre Lala ¿verdad?

Gokudera: si, tengo varias, desde cuando son prometidos?

Tsuna: al parecer desde hace dos días

Gokudera: al parecer?

Tsuna: si, hubo un incidente esa noche y por alguna razón ahora estamos comprometidos

Gokudera: ya veo, y usted esta de acuerdo? Yo pensé que le gustaba la hermana del cabeza de pasto –eso sorprendió a Tsuna

Tsuna: he? Porque crees eso?

Gokudera: por su actitud hacia ella, el loco del beisbol piensa lo mismo que yo

Tsuna: no, este, pues si me gusta pero no creo que ella este interesada en mi –dijo bajando la cabeza

Gokudera solo se quedo callado viendo a Tsuna, queria ayudarlo pero el no era bueno en esos temas, pensó en preguntarle a chaman pero eso no era bueno, ese sujeto siempre terminaba golpeado por chicas así que eso era un no.

Gokudera: y usted esta de acuerdo con casarse con esa mujer?

Tsuna: pues no, la acabo de conocer

Gokudera: pues entonces rechácela, usted es el siguiente líder de los Vongola no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda tocarlo

Tsuna: ese es el problema, ella es un alíen, no es de este mundo –Gokudera al escuchar eso dejo de caminar

Tsuna se dio cuenta y volteo, vio a Gokudera temblando y con su cabeza hacia abajo ocasionando que su cabello cubriera su rostro, esto lo desconcertó.

Tsuna: estas bien? –pregunto preocupado

Gokudera levanto la vista y Tsuna vio cómo su guardián tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión feliz.

Gokudera: eso es cierto?, ella es un alíen? –pregunto emocionado, esto hizo que Tsuna recordara que Gokudera tenia una rara pasión por los U.M.A. y lo paranormal.

Tsuna: si, ella me mostro que tenia una cola y la primera vez que vi al de la armadura estaba bajando de una nave espacial –dijo no muy seguro de contarle a su guardián

Gokudera: ya veo, ya veo, entonces, decimo le pido, no, le ruego que le pregunte a ella todo sobre aliens –dijo haciendo una reverencia perfecta de noventa grados

Tsuna solo vio esto con pena ya que todos los peatones los voltearon a ver de forma extraña.

Tsuna: esta bien le preguntare así que levanta la cabeza

Gokudera: gracias decimo le estaré agradecido de por vida

Con esa y otras pláticas menores los dos llegaron a la escuela, Hibari como siempre estaba en la puerta de la entrada, los dos pasaron pero Tsuna se percato de que Hibari sonrió al verlo, eso le dio mala espina.

Caminando hacia la oficina del director Tsuna seguía pensando porque Hibari mostro una sonrisa, eso era raro, Tsuna solo lo había visto sonreír cuando peleaba contra alguien fuerte… fue entonces que Tsuna recordó lo que le dijo Reborn en la mañana sobre la clase especial "tienes que convivir mas con tu familia" y en esa familia se encontraba Hibari.

Cayo derrotado al suelo al darse cuenta que Hibari estaría en la misma clase, sin ganas y con miedo camino hasta la oficina del director, tocaron la puerta y una voz dentro les dijo que pasaran.

Los dos entraron y vieron al director en su escritorio pero… ninguno de los dos recordaba que el director fuera esa persona.

Director: me alegro verlos, tengan, aquí esta todo sobre su nueva clase –dijo un hombre rechoncho y de una estatura un poco baja ofreciéndoles dos panfletos diferentes a los del día anterior

Ambos los tomaron y agradecieron, después de salir los dos se vieron entre si.

Tsuna: el director era una persona así? –pregunto un poco desconcertado

Gokudera: no que yo recuerde –contesto al recordar otra vez al hombre con sobre peso

Tsuna: tal ves hubo cambio de personal?

Gokudera: si, debe ser por eso –dijo sin estar todavía seguro

Los dos dejaron ese tema y caminaron hacia donde les indicaba el panfleto que les dieron, el salón designado era uno que estaba en el último piso y el más alejado de las escaleras, prácticamente estaban aislados porque en ese piso solo había salones para clubes y en horas normales estaba todo vacío.

Al entrar al salón, vieron que solo habían llegado unas pocas personas pero todas ellas eran conocidas, empezando por Ryohei que estaba haciendo abdominales en el frente del salón, la familia simon también estaba ahí pero parecía que caerían dormidos en cualquier momento, Kyoko también estaba en el salón hablando con (para sorpresa de los dos) Haru.

Haru al ver a Tsuna se paro y camino hacia el felizmente.

Tsuna: Haru? Porque estas en la escuela?

Haru: te sorprendí? Kukuku pues veras me acabo de transferir hoy –dijo sacando el pecho con orgullo

Tsuna: he? Pero tu escuela es mejor que esta, porque te transferiste?

Haru: porque mis profesores me dijeron que me llego una invitación a esta clase donde van a estar dando clases maestros de gran prestigio y como es la escuela de Tsuna-san no dude en aceptarlo –dijo retorciéndose un poco y con alegría

Kyoko: yo también me sorprendí cuando vi a Haru entrar al salón –dijo uniéndose a la platica

Tsuna: ya veo y como se llaman esos profesores? Ni el director ni en los panfletos mencionaba algo como eso

Haru: no se sus nombres pero por lo que me dijeron son gente que es especialista en su campo

Tsuna: haaaa… eso significa que tendré que esforzarme más para no quedarme atrás en las clases

Gokudera: no se preocupe por eso decimo, si pasa eso haremos una tarde de estudio como ayer

Tsuna: gracias Gokudera

Gokudera: no tiene nada que agradecer decimo, yo como su mano derecha es lo menos que puedo hacer –dijo feliz y con orgullo

Yamamoto: he? Pero yo era su mano derecha no? –dijo entrando al salón y bromeando

Pero Gokudera no se lo tomo a broma y empezó a discutir con él sobre ser la mano derecha de Tsuna, Ryohei también empezó a molestar a Gokudera al verlo discutir con Yamamoto, Haru y Kyoko los veían discutir mientras reían por sus interacciones.

Tsuna solo suspiro y los dejo discutir, aprovecho y fue hacia Enma para saludarlo.

Tsuna: buenos días Enma

Enma: buenos días… -dijo con una cara cansada

Tsuna que te pasa? Mas bien que les pasa? –dijo viendo a los simon

Enma: Suzuki nos despertó a las tres de la mañana para que no llegáramos tarde hoy

Tsuna: porque? Eso es demasiado temprano

Enma: lo se, pero ella nos obligo porque "tenemos que poner el ejemplo", a quién? No lo se pero no me atreví a preguntarle –dijo desviando su mirada ojerosa

Tsuna: duérmanse unos momentos, los despertare cuando la clase vaya a empezar

Enma: pero Suzuki nos va a ver

Tsuna: no te preocupes ella no esta en el salón, es probable que este ayudando a Hibari en la entrada así que va a tardar en regresar

Al escuchar eso los simon agradecieron y dejaron caer su cabeza en el pupitre para dormir, Tsuna los vio y sonrió con ironía, como aun faltaba mucho para que las clases empezaran regreso con sus guardianes quienes seguían discutiendo.

Mientras platicaban fue llegando más gente, Ken, Chikusa, MM, Chrome y para desgracia de Tsuna Mukuro, al parecer ellos también fueron transferidos.

Todos convivían, ya sea platicando o discutiendo, a los pocos minutos se volvió a abrir la puerta y entro una chica acompañada por otras dos siguiéndola, Tsuna las vio pero no las reconocía de ningún lado, la chica barrio con la mirada el salón hasta que se detuvo en Gokudera.

Al verlo sonrió y camino hacia el ignorando a todos, se coloco frente a el y se inclino.

Gokudera: Saki?

Saki: si, hace mucho que no nos vemos Hayato –hablo levantando el rostro y dándole una sonrisa

Gokudera: y que haces aquí?

Saki: he venido a casarme con usted –dijo sorprendiendo a algunos

Gokudera: no se había cancelado eso hace tiempo?

Saki: no, su hermana hace unos días nos notifico que aceptaba el compromiso entre nosotros

Gokudera: he? Porque?

Saki: nos dijo que como mano derecha del próximo jefe de los Vongola usted tenía que dar una imagen de poder a los subordinados y yo siendo hija de los Tenjouin estaba calificada como su pareja

Cuando termino de hablar todos se quedaron callados, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de los simon que seguían dormidos, pero a los segundos Yamamoto hablo.

Yamamoto: oye Gokudera y que tiene que ver ella con dar una imagen de poder –pregunto en nombre de la gran mayoría quienes tampoco entendían

Gokudera: porque los Tenjouin son una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de Japón y si ellos se unen a los Vongola ambos lados ganaremos mucho poder y recursos –contesto no muy convencido

Saki: exactamente pero quisiera saber porque hablas tan casual con Hayato?

Esta pregunto ocasiono que Mukuro volteara el rostro aguantando la risa, una chica de lentes que la seguía acerco su rostro al oído de Saki y hablo solo para que solo ella escuchara.

Saki: siento mi descortesía hacia el guardián de la lluvia –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza

Yamamoto: no te preocupes –respondió con su típica sonrisa –entonces los Vongola todavía pueden crecer mas he?

Mukuro: eso es claro, puede que sea la familia más poderosa y grande del mundo pero eso no quiere decir que lo tenga todo, por cierto soy el guardián de la niebla –término de hablar presentándose a Saki y compañía

Tsuna solo escuchaba lo que decían y puede que tengan razón, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Yamamoto: ya veo

Gokudera: si, pero eso cambiara cuando el decimo tome el control, estoy seguro que él podrá hacer que nos elevemos a alturas nunca antes vistas –dijo con seguridad

Kyoko: entiendes de que están hablando? –pregunto en voz baja a Haru

Haru: un poco, pero mejor hay que preguntarle a Tsuna mas tarde –respondió igualmente en voz baja

Saki: pienso lo mismo que Hayato, con sus logros no creo que sea imposible

Mukuro: logros?... cuales se han hecho públicos? –pregunto fingiendo ignorancia

Saki: pues se ha estado diciendo que gracias a él varias familias enemigas se han unido a los Vongola, de ellas la mas nombrada es la de los simon –dijo sin notar que algunos voltearon a ver a los mencionados que seguían dormidos

Saki: también se dice que gano la confianza de las personas de vindice y que ahora es intocable –continúo

Mukuro: ya veo pero como sabes todo eso?, se supone que los Tenjouin son de la superficie

Saki: es porque mi padre me dijo que aprendiera como era mi prometido

Gokudera: ya veo, hablare con mi hermana sobre este asunto mas tarde –dijo sin estar muy de acuerdo con el compromiso

Saki: claro –dijo antes de voltear a ver a Tsuna que estaba sentado a lado de Gokudera– entonces puede que no hayas entendido lo que hablamos pero muévete de ese lugar ahí me sentare yo– dijo de manera seria

Al decir eso Mukuro y sus lacayos aguantaron la risa lo mas fuerte posible, los demás guardianes pusieron una cara de incredulidad, Haru y Kyoko no entendían todo pero si entendieron que Saki había hablado de mas.

Las subordinadas de Saki al ver la atmosfera entendieron que él era alguien importante, Gokudera volvió en si y agacho su cabeza junto con la de Saki.

Gokudera: decimo pido disculpas por las palabras de esta mujer –hablo sin verlo

Saki al escuchar las palabras de Gokudera trago saliva al entender con quien hablo.

Tsuna: no te preocupes, no me molesta así que levanta la cabeza –dijo incomodo

Saki: perdóneme decimo, no sabia que era usted

Tsuna: ya dije que no pasa nada así que levanten la cabeza

Gokudera: gracias decimo –dijo alzando la cabeza –podemos hablar a solas a fuera? –dijo viendo a Saki

Ella asintió y los dos salieron, Mukuro y su grupo ya no pudieron aguantar mas y empezaron a reír, las dos subordinadas de Saki se sentían incomodas por eso pero Chrome y Yamamoto empezaron a hablar con ellas.

A los minutos entraron dos chicas, a ellas tampoco las conocía Tsuna pero al parecer Yamamoto si, se presentaron como Risa y Mio, al parecer Risa era vieja amiga de Yamamoto pero por estar en clases diferentes casi no se hablaron en el año.

Después de ellas entro para sorpresa de la mayoría Yuni y Gamma, al parecer ambos también estarían en la escuela, aunque internamente se preguntaban si Gamma debería de estar ahí como estudiante.

Todos convivían de manera "pacifica" hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de la primera clase y como prometió Tsuna fue a despertar a los simon y sorprendiéndose por que seguían dormidos pese al escandalo.

Gokudera y Saki entraron pocos segundos después y tras ellos entraron Hibari, Suzuki, Tetsuya (cargando a lambo e I-pin) y una chica de cabello negro.

Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron a su maestro, platicaban con las personas de sus lados para matar el tiempo pero no aparecía nadie, pasaron treinta minutos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

De ella entraron siete bebes y una mujer de cabello azul sorprendiendo a los "estudiantes" ya que la gran mayoría los conocía.

.

.

.

Una ultima cosa, si no recuerdan a Tetsuya es la mano derecha de Hibari ya saben ese con gran copete.


	3. Chapter 3

Las ocho personas estaban en una fila frete a todos, unos con indiferencia otros con sonrisas burlonas y otros nerviosos (Skull).

Reborn: buenos días a todos desde hoy nosotros seremos sus nuevos maestros, cada uno de nosotros estaremos a cargo de alguna asignatura, excepto Skull él será la mascota del salón –dijo dando un paso al frente

Skull: oye que significa eso? Yo puedo ser maestro también –reprocho enojado

Coronello: eso no se va a poder, ya dividimos todas las clases –dijo metiéndose

Skull: entonces para que estoy aquí?

Reborn – Coronello: para divertirnos –dijeron ambos con una sonrisa burlona

Todos los "alumnos" veían la discusión de los Arcobaleno sin saber qué hacer, bueno casi todos, Hibari quería empezar a pelear con ellos.

Verde: podrían callarse ya? Estemos frente a la clase deberían comportase –hablo haciendo callar a los otros tres

Bermuda: estoy de acuerdo con él, si vamos a hacer esto vamos a hacerlo bien, primero vamos a presentarnos porque hay gente que no nos conoce, mi nombre es Bermuda y estaré a cargo de la clase de historia –hablo cortésmente

Fon: fuuu, mi nombre es Fon y estaré a cargo de la clase de filosofía –dijo tranquilo

Verde: mi nombre es verde y seré su maestro de ciencias –hablo de forma seria

Mammon: mi nombre es Mammon y estoy a cargo de matemáticas –dijo sin mucho interés

Lal: yo soy Lal y seré su maestra de literatura

Coronello: me llamo Coronello y yo seré su maestro de educación física

Reborn: y yo soy Reborn y yo seré su maestro titular, alguna duda?

Skull: … era enserio que no tena ninguna clase? –pregunto incrédulo

Reborn: si

Hibari: peleamos?

Reborn: no

Lambo: puedo ir al baño?

Reborn: no

Lambo: pero está por salir

Reborn: sigue siendo no, tienes pañal

Todos estaban callados sin nada que decir, bueno Mukuro y sus secuaces se reían discretamente.

Reborn: ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse pero antes de eso tenemos a una estudiante de transferencia, puedes pasar –hablo hacia la puerta mientras muchos internamente hacían un tsukomi de los otros transferidos no presentados

Quien entro para la "sorpresa" de Tsuna fue Lala.

Reborn: bien, puedes presentarte?

Lala: claro, mi nombre es Lala Satanlin Deviluke es un gusto –dijo alegremente

Los "alumnos" vieron curiosos a la recién llegada, solo Yamamoto, Gokudera, lambo, i-pin y Tsuna la "conocían"… bueno Kyoko también pero en su encuentro anterior no vio su rostro.

Los demás no la reconocían de ningún lado y eso les resulto extraño porque Reborn le dio un trato especial dejando ver que ella era alguien importante, pero ni el rostro ni el nombre les sonaba.

Por su lado Lala estaba feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con Tsuna y después de presentarse fue directo a sentarse al lado izquierdo de Tsuna.

Reborn: bien, como dije antes les toca presentarse –dijo tomando el mando antes de que alguien hablara –vayan a la parte trasera del salón y cuando diga su nombre pasan a presentarse y se irán sentando empezando por esta fila –dijo señalando los asientos de su derecha

Los alumnos acataron la orden y se levantaron con sus cosas mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera siendo el único que no se levantó lambo.

Reborn: que pasa? Ve con los demás –dijo un poco enojado porque no le hizo caso

Tsuna: vamos lambo, no lo hagas enojar

Lambo: no tenía… -dijo con la cabeza agachada

Reborn: que no tenías? –pregunto mientras Tsuna se acercaba a lambo para cargarlo y que Reborn no lo golpeara

Lambo: no tenía pañal –dijo en shock haciendo que Tsuna detuviera sus manos justo antes de agarrarlo y dejando a todo mundo callado o a casi todos

Skull: jajajajaja se hizo encima jajajajaja –reía a todo pulmón mientras los demás arcobalenos lo veían de mala forma

Coronello: cállate y mejor ve a tu lugar en clase –dijo pateándolo y señalando una jaula de hámster pero mucho más grande

Skull: no entrare ahí, eso es muy denigrante para mi –respondió enojado

Reborn-Coronello: me estas desafiando? –dijeron en un tono sombrío que le helo la sangre a varios e hizo que Skull se metiera a la jaula inconscientemente para protegerse

Lal: con eso dicho, vamos a la enfermería para cambiarte la ropa y conseguirte un pañal –dijo agarrando a lambo por el pelo y cargándolo de esa forma

Reborn: ejem… entonces como dije los iré nombrando y se darán una breve presentación de ustedes, bien Suzuki Adelheid –dijo haciendo que pasara al frente

Suzuki: mi nombre es Suzuki, soy el guardián del glaciar de la familia Simon y presidenta del comité de liquidación es un gusto –dijo de forma seria y haciendo una reverencia

Reborn: bien, siguiente Sawada Mio

Mio: mi nombre es Sawada Mio y no se porque estoy aquí pero espero llevarme bien con todos –dijo alegre y dando un pulgar arriba

Reborn: Momioka risa

Risa: pueden llamarme Risa, espero llevarme bien con todos –hablo con confianza y feliz

Reborn: Fujisaki Aya

Aya: me llamo Fujisaki Aya y soy seguidora de Saki-sama –hablo sencillo y conciso

Reborn: Miura Haru

Haru: soy Haru, me gusta el pastel pero solo lo como el tercer domingo del mes, también me gusta salir con mis amigas y en el futuro seré la esposa del décimo Vongola –dijo lo último con vergüenza

Reborn: bien… Rokudo Chrome

Chrome: pueden decirme Chrome, me gustan los dulces y no me gustan las piñas –hablo apenada y dejando a muchos sin saber que pensar porque ella tenía peinado "piña"

Reborn: el siguiente es una persona que no esta aquí así que nos saltaremos hasta kotegawa Yui

Yui: me llamo kotegawa Yui y soy presidenta del comité de la moral pública es un gusto –dijo de forma seria para después sentarse al inicio de la segunda fila según lo ordenado por Reborn

Reborn: Lala Satalin Deviluke

Lala: como ya había dicho me llamo Lala y espero hacerme amiga de todos

Reborn: Kujou Rin

Rin: me llamo Kujou Rin y soy guardaespaldas de Saki-sama es un gusto

Reborn: Tenjoin Saki

Saki: mucho gusto pueden llamarme Saki y soy la prometida Hayato-sama –hablo haciendo que Gokudera se sonrojara aunque fue casi imperceptible

Reborn: Sasagawa Kyoko

Kyoko: me llamo Kyoko y es un gusto –dijo alegre

Reborn: i-pin

i-pin: &%·$^¨*·%$ -dijo algo que no entendieron antes de irse a sentar

Reborn: M.M.

MM: soy M.M. y les agradecería si no me molestan con sus peleas tontas

Reborn: Kekimoto Chikusa

Chikusa: Chikusa –fue todo lo que hablo antes de irse a sentar

Reborn: yuni

Yuni: me llamo yuni y es un gusto conocerlos y espero poder llevarme bien con todos –hablo feliz antes de sentarse al inicio de la tercera fila

Reborn: inútil Tsuna

Tsuna: pueden decirme Tsuna y espero llevarme bien con todos –dijo un poco molesto por lo grosero que fue Reborn

Reborn: Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto: pueden decirme como quieran, me gusta el beisbol, hacer sushi y soy el guardián de la lluvia, es un gusto jajaja –dijo feliz y despreocupado

Reborn: Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera: espera Reborn, no voy a estar al lado del décimo?

Reborn: no y no cambiaremos los lugares hasta el otro mes así que callate y siéntate

Gokudera: pero no puedo estar lejos del décimo por favor cam… -no termino de hablar porque Reborn le mostro una foto de su hermana haciendo que cayera sintiendo un gran dolor de estomago

Reborn: Sasagawa Ryohei

Ryohei: me llamo Sasagawa Ryohei, soy el capitán del club de boxeo también soy el guardián del sol y vivo al extremo! –hablo con entusiasmo y grito lo ultimo

Reborn: podrías llevarte a Gokudera por favor –dijo a Ryohei antes de que se fuera a sentar– lambo… Rokudo Mukuro

Mukuro: kufufufufu pueden decirme Mukuro y soy guardián de la niebla espero poder llevarme bien con todos

Reborn: Yoshima Ken

Ken: me llamo Ken –dijo molesto

Reborn: Gamma

Gamma: soy gamma y estoy aquí para proteger a Yuni de ustedes –dijo enojado antes de sentarse al frente de la cuarta fila estando al lado derecho de Yuni

Reborn: ok, siguiente Kozato Enma

Enma: me llamo Enma y soy el actual jefe de la familia Simon es un gusto –hablo un poco nervioso

Reborn: Mizuno Kaoru

Kaoru: mi nombre es Kaoru, soy el guardián del rio y espero llevarme bien con todos

Reborn: P. shitt

P. shitt: díganme shittopi-chan, soy Buena en la fermentación y soy guardián del pantano

Reborn: Koyo Aoba

Aoba: pueden decirme como quieran soy el guardián del bosque y futuro capitán del club de boxeo

Ryohei: oye que quieres decir con eso? Yo soy el capitán

Aoba: lo eres ahora pero eso cambiara pronto jajajaja

Ryohei: jajaja pues no lo creo porque el capitán no puede ser un idiota como tu

Aoba: di eso otra vez además tu eres más estúpido que yo

Los dos se quedaron viendo hasta que ambos salieron corriendo del salón mientras se empujaban mutuamente.

Reborn: Rauji Oyama –dijo ignorando a los locos del boxeo que salieron del salón

Oyama: pueden llamarme Oyama soy el guardián de la montaña espero llevarme bien con todos –dijo feliz

Reborn: Julie Kato

Julie: las chicas pueden llamarme como quieran es un gusto… ha y también soy el guardián del desierto

Reborn: el siguiente tampoco vino… Kusakabe Tetsuya

Tetsuya: soy kusakabe tetsuya y soy el asistente y mano derecha de Hibari-san –dijo de forma seria para después sentarse el inicio de la cuarta fila

Reborn: bien, se supone que debería de haber más gente pero no han podido venir hoy por diferentes razones así que nos saltaremos hasta Hibari Kyoya quien se sentara a lado de la puerta, puedes presentarte

Hibari: soy Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité disciplinario y matare a mordidas a cualquier herbívoro que se me acerque

Reborn: con eso dicho empecemos las clases

El tiempo paso y cuando fue la hora del almuerzo el salón se dispersó en diferentes grupos, Yuni y Gamma fueron a la cafetería, Suzuki, Yui y Hibari se fueron a patrullar, Julie se fue a tratar de ligar, Oyama fue a buscar a lambo, el grupo kokuyo (sin contar a Chrome) se fue a vaguear.

Gokudera estaba siendo molestado por y Saki trataba de tener una conversación con él mientras sus seguidoras estaban tras ella, yamamoto estaba platicando con Kaoru sobre beisbol, Enma y Tsuna comían mientras platicaban de sus desgracias y las chicas restantes hicieron una "bolita" rodeando a Lala y platicaban felizmente y los arcobalenos hacían cosas de arcobalenos.

Todo iba en relativa paz hasta que Lala fue con Tsuna y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Lala: Tsuna de que hablas? –dijo alegre y sorprendiendo a varios

Tsuna: Lala? Espera no te me pegues así –dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Lala: heee pero quiero hablar y pasar tiempo contigo –contesto sin soltarlo

Haru: espera Lala porque te pegas a Tsuna así? –pregunto celosa

Lala: porque me gusta Tsuna –hablo feliz

Esta declaración sorprendió a la gran mayoría que estaba en el salón,

Tsuna: Lala no digas eso frente a todos

Lala: porque? No le veo el problema después de todo estamos comprometidos

Esto último hizo que Haru se desmayara y Kyoko y Chrome la agarraran evitando que cayera al piso.

Enma: entonces te vas a casar con ella Tsuna? –pregunto incrédulo

Lala: por supuesto ya estamos formalmente comprometidos

Enma: entonces felicidades –dijo feliz por su amigo

Tsuna: espera no es lo que crees

Saki: entonces si te vas a casar con el espero que nos llevemos bien al yo ser la prometida de Hayato quien es su mano derecha

Gokudera: oi saki ya te había dicho que eso todavía tenía que hablarlo con mi hermana

Lala: claro –respondió feliz ignorando lo que dijo Gokudera

Yamamoto: jajaja que divertidos –dijo al ver que la declaración de Saki hizo que le empezara a hablar en su idioma inentendible y que ocasiono que todos empezaran a hablar al mismo tiempo y no se entendiera nada

Haru: tsunaaaa cómo pudiste hacerme esto –dijo sollozando y saliendo corriendo del salón después de despertar unos momentos después

Kyoko: espera Haru –dijo siguiéndola junto a Chrome

Tsuna quería seguirlas pero Lala todavía no lo soltaba pero sacando fuerzas corrió tras ellas con todo y Lala a cuestas.

Las busco por un tiempo pero no las lograba encontrar estaba a punto de usar su modo hyper para buscarlas por el cielo cuando por el rabillo del ojo las vio en la enfermería.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta encontrando que Kyoko y Chrome trataban de animar a Haru.

Chrome: jefe –dijo volteando a ver quién había entrado

Kyoko: Tsuna –dijo un poco incomoda

Tsuna: Haru, Kyoko déjenme explicarles las cosas, todo es una confusión

Haru: confusión? Pues parece que no, porque ella todavía está colgada sobre ti –dijo haciendo que se diera cuenta que Lala no lo soltó en ningún momento

Tsuna: Lala porque todavía estas sobre mí?

Lala: porque me gusta estar con Tsuna –dijo feliz

Tsuna: Lala por favor no compliques más las cosas –dijo un poco exasperado

Chrome: jefe quisiera preguntar cuando la conociste? Porque nunca la había visto hasta hoy

Haru: es verdad, donde conociste a Tsuna? –hablo hacia Lala ya más recompuesta

Lala: yo? Lo conocí hace unos días

Kyoko: hace unos días y ya están comprometidos? –hablo sorprendida

Lala: si, cuando nos conocimos estaba siendo perseguida y termine con Tsuna quien realizo la ceremonia de compromiso antes de ayudarme –dijo cerrando los ojos recordando ese "bello" momento

Haru: eso es verdad?

Tsuna: no, bueno si pero yo no sabía que eso era la ceremonia de compromiso –trato de excusarse tratando de no mencionar lo del baño

Lala: entonces no te gusto?-pregunto con ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar

Tsuna entonces ya no sabía qué hacer, si confortaba a Lala las demás lo verían como que el aceptaba que estaban comprometidos pero si no lo hacía había la posibilidad de que la tierra fuera destruida.

Su debate solo duro unos escasos dos segundos antes de que Reborn apareciera golpeando a Tsuna en la cabeza ocasionando que se cayera y quedando sobre él.

Reborn: yare yare por eso eres el inútil Tsuna, chicas no se preocupen esto se puede arreglar fácilmente –dijo con su clásica sonrisa

Tsuna: cómo? –pregunto con esperanzas de que su tutor le ayudara

Reborn: verán no sé porque hacen de esto un problema, solo cásense todos y ya –dijo despreocupadamente

Tsuna: espera que?

Lala: esa es una grandiosa idea, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome vamos a casarnos todas con Tsuna –dijo feliz pero ocasionando que los otros cuatro se sonrojaran

Tsuna: eso es una locura, el matrimonio solo es entre dos personas –hablo todavía debajo del hitman

Reborn: eso no es cierto, en muchos lugares del mundo la poligamia es algo normal

Tsuna: pero Japón no es uno de esos lugares

Reborn: y eso que? Tú serás el décimo Vongola y podrás ir a donde si lo sea

Tsuna: pero ya te dije que no seré el décimo Vongola

Reborn: bueno, entonces el neo Vongola primo –dijo haciendo que Tsuna ya no supiera que responder– y ustedes chicas que opinan de eso? Porque si lo quieren puedo hacer los arreglos

Haru: es verdad no había pensado en ello, acepto con tal de casarme con Tsuna –dijo feliz la última parte y con un liguero sonrojo

Reborn: y ustedes?

Tsuna: oye Reborn no las presiones a tus ideas, además a Chrome le gusta Mukuro

Reborn: porque crees eso?

Tsuna: tú la oíste decirlo cuando fue el juego de cheker-face y los de vindice llegaron al parque

Reborn: te lo seguiré diciendo que eres Tsuna el inútil, Chrome nos puedes decir que es Mukuro para ti? –pregunto haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia Chrome

Chrome: pues Mukuro es mi benefactor y para mi es casi mi hermano y el piensa lo mismo pero no me gusta de forma romántica –admitió

Reborn: y entonces qué me dices? Te casaras con este inútil? –pregunto señalando a la persona bajo el

Esa pregunta hizo que Chrome viera fijamente unos segundos a Tsuna antes de sonrojarse y asentir levemente.

Reborn: a ti no es necesario que te pregunte verdad –dijo viendo Lala

Lala: claro que me casare con Tsuna, en el espacio es muy común la poligamia y aunque solo he conocido poco a Kyoko, Haru y Chrome sé que seremos grandes amigas y nos llevaremos bien por siempre –dijo alegre

Reborn: y que hay de ti Kyoko?

Kyoko: yo… bueno… -no sabía que decir y se sonrojo pero antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida

¿?: ya deberían regresar a sus salones las clases están a punto de iniciar –dijo una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto y bata blanca

Reborn: es verdad vámonos, no hay que molestar a la enfermera –dijo bajando de Tsuna y empezando a caminar hacia la salida

Los demás lo siguieron pero Tsuna volteo a ver una última vez a la enfermera porque como con el director estaba seguro de que la enfermera que recordaba era alguien diferente pero se resignó a pensar en ello.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al salón Haru le pregunto Lala por lo que dijo del espacio, Tsuna quiso intervenir pero ya estaba cansado de tratar con conversaciones difíciles así que dejo que ella hablara sobre ser un alíen.

Las chicas en lugar de tener miedo se lo tomaron con relativa calma y platicaban entre ellas dejando fuera a Tsuna quien no intento meterse en su conversación, cuando llegaron al salón y Tsuna tomo asiento recordó que Kyoko no había respondido si se quería casar con él o no, lo que causo que se pusiera nervioso sobre la respuesta.

.

.

.

bien aqui esta la tercera parte?, da igual, en este capitulo me tarde mas investigando cosas que escribiendo pero ñe...

tambien me tarde porque no sabia como acomodarlos en el salon y pensando en las futuras parejas, hay algunas que ya decidi pero hay otras que todavia no, por ejemplo no se con quien emparejar a yamamoto si con risa o con rin o con las dos.

y en cuanto a chrome en este capitulo lo force un poco porque en el manga dice que le gusta mukuro pero aqui haré que se vean mas como familia porque en lo personal eso me parecio que queria transmitir mukuro a chrome en las partes finales.

ha y al final decidi que meteria a haruna y a mikan, de que forma? ya lo veran pero bueno eso es todo

para la pregunta de naruto.21, si va a aparecer yami y sera como en dos capitulos

y gracias por los reviews de nikopelucas que me alientan a darlo todo con este fic

eso es todo nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Las clases terminaba para alegría de nuestro protagonista castaño porque las clases fueron sorprendentemente serias y pesadas.

Suspiraba cansado en su escritorio mientras guardaba sus cosas y pensaba como rayos iba a ponerse al día con las clases cuando Gokudera se acerco a el.

Gokudera: lo siento décimo pero no lo voy a poder acompañar hoy a su casa porque tengo algunas cosas que arreglar –dijo incomodo y entonces Tsuna noto que Saki y su sequito estaban detrás de el

Tsuna: no te preocupes entiendo –dijo antes de que Gokudera se inclinara y saliera

Enma: entonces nos vamos juntos? –pregunto al recordar que ese día era practica en el club de béisbol

Tsuna: … claro –respondió al ver que las chicas salían juntas y perdía su oportunidad de preguntar varias cosas

Los dos jefes caminaban hacia la salida del edificio cuando en la entrada se les acerco la enfermera.

¿?: Tsunayoshi alguien te esta buscando en el techo

Tsuna: he? Quien?

¿?: Solo me dijeron que te pasara ese mensaje –dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse

Enma: quien es ella? –pregunto al no reconocerla

Tsuna: al parecer la enfermera –dijo no muy seguro

Enma: … No recuerdo fue fuera ella –dijo ya que el había ido algunas veces a la enfermería y estaba seguro que era una persona diferente

Tsuna: yo tampoco estoy seguro pero bueno, lo siento Enma iré a ver quién es puedes irte sin mi –dijo

Enma: no te preocupes, nos vemos –respondió antes de salir

Pero al salir no se fue, le dio la vuelta al edificio y vio hacia el techo porque le parecía extraño que lo llamaran, pero en ese momento escucho un pequeño grito, volteando hacia el vio que un "monstruo" secuestraba a una chica.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia donde vio que se metió el monstruo, siendo atrás del viejo almacén deportivo, llego y se sorprendió al ver bien al ser.

Era verde en su gran mayoría con algunas partes rojas y por alguna razón le recordó a los míticos tritones, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se enfoco en la chica, llevaba el uniforme de tenis de la escuela recordaba haberla visto un par de veces pero no sabia su nombre.

¿?: Genial, viniste sin que tuviera que usar al rehén –dijo al ver a Enma

Enma: yo?, no se porque querrías verme pero deja ir a la chica –dijo

¿?: No te hagas el tonto, te eliminare así la princesa se casara conmigo y reinare la galaxia

Enma: no se de que hablas pero no te saldrás con la tuya –dijo antes de entrar en modo hyper y rápidamente avanzar hacia el ser

El tipo se sorprendió por esta acción lo que ocasiono que no pudiera reaccionar al golpe de Enma que lo mando a estrellarse a la pared cercana dejándolo inconsciente.

Enma vio extrañado como el tipo que media fácilmente dos metros se transformaba en uno mucho más pequeño, pero al ver que estaba inconsciente desactivo sus llamas y fue hacia la chica.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien, en ese momento llego Reborn en el hombro de un tipo con una armadura extraña.

Reborn: lamento que te vieras involucrado en esto Enma

Enma: no te preocupes pero quien o que es esa cosa? –señalo al ser verde que seguía noqueado

Reborn: es alguien que quiere derrotar a Tsuna para que no se case con Lala –contesto con simpleza

Enma: derrotar a Tsuna? Es demasiado débil para eso –dio su opinión

Reborn: enserio?

Enma: si, lo derrote de un golpe así que tampoco debería de ser problema para el… oye el dijo algo de reinar la galaxia de que hablaba? –pregunto

Zastin: permíteme responder, Lala es la princesa del reino mas grande del universo y la persona que se case con ella eventualmente lo heredara por cierto me llamo Zastin –termino de decir haciendo que Enma dudara de sus palabras

Enma: eso es cierto Reborn?

Reborn: si, al parecer varios tipos vendrán a tratar de derrotar a Tsuna para tomar su lugar y ser el prometido de Lala –dijo con fastidio

Zastin: tu no trataras de hacer eso verdad?

Enma: claro que no, estoy mas que presionado por ser un jefe de la mafia –dijo incomodo porque aun dudaba en ser el jefe de los simon

Reborn: sabía que dirías eso no por nada eres igual al inútil de Tsuna, por cierto tendremos que transferirte a la clase especial porque escuchaste varias cosas que no debiste señorita –dijo bajando la vista a la chica que estaba a lado de Enma

Los otros dos también voltearon y vieron como ella abría los ojos un poco asustada.

Enma: es verdad, porque la ataco a ella? Y a mi?

Reborn: tal vez porque la confundió con Kyoko y a ti con Tsuna? –respondió no muy seguro– bueno da igual ahora que sabes varias cosas tendrás que volverte parte de nosotros

Enma: espera Reborn ella es una persona normal no deberíamos de meterla en nuestro mundo –dijo preocupado

Reborn: no, ella sabe demasiado, arreglare sus… –no termino de hablar porque sintió la llama de Tsuna en el techo

Enma: es verdad alguien había citado a Tsuna en el techo –dijo también sintiéndolas

Reborn entre cerro los ojos al sentir que algo raro estaba pasando.

Reborn: Enma te dejo que le expliques a ella algunas cosas para calmarla, no le haremos daño pero estará a tu cuidado vamos Zastin –dijo para que empezara a correr

Enma suspiro cansado antes de voltear a ver a la chica.

Enma: bueno hemm… cómo te llamas? –pregunto un poco incomodo

¿?: Sairenji Haruna –dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

.

.

.

Tsuna abría la puerta de la azotea con cansancio esperando que no fuera nada importante por lo que lo citaron, pero ese cansancio fue sustituido por confusión al ver que la única persona ahí era un niño, no lo conocía pero conocía a suficientes bebes problemáticos como para no subestimarlo.

Tsuna: tu fuiste el que me llamo?

¿?: Hm? Si, fui yo, quería conocerte desde que recibí un informe sobre ti –dijo

Tsuna: informe? De quien?

¿?: De Zastin, ha es verdad yo te conozco pero tu a mi no déjame presentarme me llamo Gid Lucione Deviluke

Tsuna: deviluke? Eres pariente de Lala?

Gid: si y por eso vine a conocer a su prometido

Tsuna: ya veo –dijo antes de que los dos se quedaran callados viéndose mutuamente cada uno pensando cosas diferentes

Pero ese silencio incómodo para Tsuna termino.

Gid: también vine a ver que tan capaz eres, en el informe decía que eres alguien fuerte y quería ver que tanto –dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar donde estaba y volver a aparecer frente a Tsuna con su puño preparado para golpearlo

Tsuna reacciono rápidamente y se agacho para esquivar pero se sorprendió cuando una cola que hasta ese momento vio lo golpeo, pero para su suerte cuando se agacho entro en modo hyper y alcanzo a minimizar el daño.

Gid: me sorprende que desviaras eso –dijo después de caer a unos metros del castaño

Tsuna no dijo nada solo entre cerro los ojos analizando al niño, Gid al ver que Tsuna no le respondió se encogió de hombros y volvió a atacar con una sonrisa un poco aterradora.

.

.

.

Zastin y Reborn llegaron a la azotea y vieron como las dos personas ahí peleaban a puñetazos, ambos prefirieron quedarse al margen y ver como terminaba esto.

Zastin: (es sorprendente que Tsunayoshi pueda darle pelea a mi señor aunque este debilitado, siempre pensé que los humanos eran una raza débil)

Reborn: (porque Tsuna pelea así? Esto esta al nivel de su primera pelea con Mukuro)

La pelea continuo unos segundos hasta que ambos tomaron distancia.

Gid: porque no estas peleando enserio? –pregunto un poco molesto por ser subestimado

Tsuna: porque por lo que veo tu no tienes todo tu poder –dijo sorprendiendo a Gid y a Zastin

Gid: y tu como sabes eso?

Tsuna: me lo dice mi intuición

Gid no dijo nada y solo veía a Tsuna con el ceño fruncido hasta que sonrió divertido.

Gid: me agradas chico, apruebo tu compromiso con mi hija –dijo divertido

Tsuna por su lado estaba tan sorprendido por la identidad del niño que se desactivo su modo hyper.

Tsuna: eres el papa de Lala? –pregunto incrédulo

Gid: claro que lo soy que pensabas que era?

Tsuna: su hermano o algo así, pero como eres su papa si eres un niño? Eso no tiene sentido

Gid: me veo así porque gaste mucho poder no porque sea un niño –dijo enojado

Tsuna: y-ya veo

Gid: bueno da igual, solo vine aquí para probarte y ver si le convenías a mi hija y me convenciste aunque si vas a ser el nuevo rey tienes que ir con todo no importa en que estado este el oponente

Reborn: ese es un un buen consejo Tsuna, recuérdalo bien –dijo interrumpiendo a Tsuna que iba a decir algo

Gid: tú debes de ser Reborn verdad? –dijo viendo al bebe

Reborn: si, es un gusto conocerlo –respondió

Gid: entonces platiquemos que también quería conocerte –dijo acercándose al mafioso y dándole la mano

Tsuna al ver eso le dio un gran escalofrió y solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, los tres "adultos" se fueron dejando a Tsuna solo a lo que suspiro cansado para después tomar sus cosas que se habían caído y también empezar a irse.

.

Llego sin más contratiempos a su casa y se alegro al ver el auto de Dino fuera, entro y cuando paso por el comedor-cocina su ánimo fue cambiado a confusión por ver no solo a Dino ahí sino también a su papa y a una chica que nunca había visto.

Tsuna: ya vine… –saludo extrañado por la atmósfera que tenia el lugar

Dino: hola Tsuna, me alegro verte –dijo sonriendo

Iemitsu: bienvenido Tsuna

¿?: Hola

Para su sorpresa su mama no lo saludo, solo lo vio con un puchero

Tsuna: hem… que pasa mama? Estas actuando raro desde la mañana –pregunto

Nana: estoy enojada Tsu-kun –dijo

Tsuna: enojada? Porque?

Nana: porque esperaba que te casaras con Kyoko-chan o Haru-chan pero ahora resulta que te vas a casar con alguien totalmente diferente y que nunca había conocido aunque es muy linda y alegre –dijo desviando el rostro con "enojo"

Tsuna no supo que decir ente eso pero solo pensó que en realidad era uno de los raros caprichos de su madre.

Dino: yo me sorprendí al enterarme, quien diría que mi hermanito se comprometiera antes que yo –dijo tratando de mejorar la atmósfera

Iemitsu: yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere pero Reborn ya me explico las cosas, espero que te tomes esto enserio y no juegues con los sentimientos de esa linda chica –dijo con seriedad

Tsuna: ja… por cierto quien es ella? –pregunto mirando a la chica que no conocía

Iemitsu: es verdad, déjame presentártela ella se llama Yuuki Mikan y desde hoy se quedara aquí en la casa

Tsuna: y eso porque? –pregunto confundido

Iemitsu: es para ayudar a tu madre, ya hay demasiadas personas viviendo aquí y ella necesita ayuda –explico dando una buena "razón"

Tsuna: ya veo, pero ella debería de ir a la escuela no? –dijo preocupado porque la chica parecía que apenas iba en secundaria

Iemitsu: en eso tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, ella es tan inteligente que ya termino la escuela hasta la preparatoria y se va a tomar este año para ahorrar para su universidad

Tsuna escucho lo que dijo su padre pero conociéndolo es probable que ella tuviera algo que ver con la mafia.

Tsuna: bueno iré a mi cuarto porque tengo mucha tarea –dijo con una nube de pesimismo en su cabeza

Dino lo acompaño y ambos entraron al cuarto para tener un poco de privacidad.

Dino: entonces… dime cómo fue que terminaste comprometido? –pregunto divertido y con una sonrisa

Tsuna: Reborn no te lo dijo? –pregunto mientras dejaba su mochila y sacaba sus cuadernos

Dino: no me dijo nada, me entere de parte del noveno cuando mando cartas a todos sus conocidos con la noticia

Tsuna: rayos si antes no podía zafarme de esto ahora menos –dijo bajando la cabeza

Dino: zafarte? No te estas casando porque quieres? –pregunto curioso

Tsuna: pues digamos que me vi envuelto en una serie de cosas…

Tsuna explico cómo fue que conoció a Lala, la "confesión" hacia ella y todo lo ocurrido hoy

Dino: sabes Tsuna deberías de hacerte una limpia porque creo que estas salado –dijo serio

Tsuna: limpia? Salado?

Dino: si, pero bueno que se le puede hacer solo resignate y trata de enamorarte de ella

Tsuna: pero a mí me gusta Kyoko

Dino: lo entiendo pero no deberías de cerrarte así de mente, te desagrada Lala? –pregunto a lo que Tsuna negó– te disgusta Haru? –Tsuna volvió a negar– y que me dices de Chrome? –negó otra vez– ya ves, es solo cosa de que le des una oportunidad y no te estanques en las leyes de Japón –termino de decir con una sonrisa fraternal

Reborn: me sorprende que digas eso siendo un soltero de primera –dijo apareciendo en la ventana del cuarto

Dino: oye eso no es verdad –dijo enojado

Reborn: si claro, por lo que se no haz tenido pareja porque te da vergüenza mostrar tu lado patético –dijo con burla

Dino: espera como sabes... Romario, me las pagaras cuando te vea –dijo con voz baja lo ultimo

Reborn: dejando de lado al forever alone, Tsuna como vas en tus estudios? –pregunto ignorando al ofendido Dino

Tsuna: mal, no entiendo nada y eso que solo es el primer dia –confeso desanimado

Reborn: entonces te daré clases extra –dijo sacando un libro de quien sabe donde

.

.

.

y aqui el capitulo donde introduje a haruna y a mikan, haruna sera pareja de enma y bueno en el siguiente es probable que aparezca yami.

nos vemos  
pd: se me antoja una pizza pero no tengo dinero para comprarla :v


End file.
